A truth an exile
by legendary white wing
Summary: When truth breaks out


A truth, an exile

It all starts some day after the turtle is accidentally dropped from the mutagen all over town, but this accident had a truth, a truth that only Mikey knew it was when everything happened and he knew it was all his Fault and that he deserved to be exiled then one day he went to see his father to tell him this horrible truth  
\- Master Splinter!  
\- Michelangelo, it is rare that you are who come to see me, in what way can I help my son?  
\- well ... you must know that ... his ... it's because of me that the mutagen has fallen!  
\- my son you and your brother were responsible for this accident!  
\- not mastering all of my fault, I still wanted to do the idiot and his me who opened the passage ... if I had not done the idiot all that would not have happened ... I ask permission Exiled me!  
\- no my son, I understand you made a big mistake, but every mistake can be catch up!  
\- but not the one I made master, I do not deserve to be your son or to be your student ... !  
\- Michelangelo, you are courageous and brave as your brothers you lack concentration, indeed but it does not mean that you are not a good ninja, on the contrary you have great talent and have his talent that will make you advance!  
Mikey thanked him and left the dojo, his brother saw him and he invited him to watch TV with them and for the first time in his life Mikey told them he did not feel like and going to his room.  
Leo, Raph and Donnie were staying frozen by the fact that Mikey is said no  
\- I can not believe Mikey is saying no  
\- guys, I think that something is wrong we should go see him !  
\- yes do not leave him like that!  
He went to his room knocking at the door, he opened slowly, Mikey was sitting on are bed with eyes filled with tear  
\- hey little brother what you got ?  
\- sniff you believed we are all responsible, but in fact if the mutagen is falling its because of me sniff!  
\- Mikey we all responsible for what happened and together we will do everything to fix our mistake!  
\- NO IT'S MY FAULT ... NOW LEAVE ME ALONE !  
The three brother had never seen Mikey like this , he left him alone, and four hours later Mikey left without anyone seeing him, he went up to the surface and went as far as he could, Stops to catch his breath and he shouted as if he was suffering  
\- ANYBODY KILLS ME sniff!  
\- why do you ask for death while you still have a lot to see!  
\- huh who is there ? Ho ... white wing!  
\- I heard you screamed, I thought you probably needed help!  
\- sniff I do not know what to do white wing, because of me a whole cargo of mutagen is falling on the city!  
\- be responsible for a big mistake his normal to want to go into exile, but you forget that you can try to fix it and you are not alone!  
\- I know, but what I did and too serious for me to go back sniff I have to go as far as possible!  
\- what will become of your brothers and your father if you are no longer there!  
\- they will be fine without me after all I have always been a burden for them!  
White wing would have really wanted Mikey not to leave, but she could not do anything and she was watching him go away from town, she was hurting for him and especially she could not let the thing go on

She went to the top of a roof and waited for Mikey's brothers who looked for him an hour later and she went to see them saying that he was wasting their time searching in the city, since their little brother had to leave city.  
Leo, Raph and Donnie were glad to see the white wing but when she told them the bad news he was sad and they also did not know what to do to recover their little brother whom he loves so much.  
\- get on my back we will find him and one of you will have to give this to him!  
\- what is it ?  
\- a pendant, in it has a photo of you four together and in side the words" we love you little brothe"r!  
\- yes, in the sad situation always remember the love feels for a brother!  
\- exactly I imagine that will be you Leo who will give it!  
\- Yes !  
White wing gives her the pendant, the three brother climbed on her back and she took flying in the direction of the forest that was on the other side of town, with piercing eyes she spotted Mikey and she landed not far from the place were he had installed , The three brother came down from his back and Leo wanted to test Mikey's reflex, when he saw it he began to make a noise in the sheets and Mikey reacted immediately he put himself in position of Fight he looked everywhere and listened to the sound and when he felt it launched the chain of are kusarigama and managed to catch Leo  
\- Leo?  
\- nice reflex Mikey!  
\- but how you found me ... ho does not say anything to me, it is white wing?  
\- yes, Mikey if I'm her to help you, I know you feel responsible for what happened but I have something for you!  
He gave him the pendant, Mikey picked him up and when he saw the photo and the word, he went into Leo's arms and he crying  
\- Ho Mikey ... .all going ok I'm here!  
\- sniff i am a zero sniff my big brother why i did that!  
\- you were in pain but everything will be fine, if you want to come back to the house together we repaired our mistake, you will ?  
\- sniff yes, tell me you came alone?  
He smiled and called the others who took Mikey in their arms, told him he loved him and that he was never to leave again, and Mikey promised, the white wing took them home and left them alone and flying away For his world.  
In their lair the turtle gave a smile to Mikey who promised himself no longer to leave because his brother needed him and all together he repaired their mistake.

END


End file.
